Making Compromises
by LadyDevilBlessed
Summary: Sess/Rin One-shot. Rated M for Sex. A Companion Story to "Because of You". Rin wants to visit Sesshoumaru's mother, but is met with resistance. They're having difficulties coming to agreements, something's got to give. What's the compromise they make?


Making Compromises

A Companion Story to "Because of You"

A Sesshoumaru/Rin Fanfic

Rated M for Sex

Disclaimer: All rights of property and licenses to the official creator and companies of "Inuyasha". This is a not for profit fan fiction.

"You want to visit my mother? Why?"

Rin stood beside Sesshoumaru as he looked over some reports.

"We've been married for a few months now. And it would be better to let her know officially, right?" Rin moved Sesshoumaru's hair out of his way as he reached for his writing tools. "It can be a quick visit."

"Nothing good happens when we see her."

"You can't judge everything by one visit alone," Rin chided as she reached over and opened his ink slab.

"You may not recall, but you _died_ last time you saw her."

"That wasn't her fault," Rin folded his sleeve out of the way. "And Jaken-sama said she brought me back to life for you because Tenseiga couldn't."

Sesshoumaru didn't retort, choosing instead to start writing his correspondence.

"Think about it, please?" Rin kissed the tip of his ear before walking off.

Heart clenched in his chest, Sesshoumaru set down his shaking brush before he splattered ink everywhere. Even months into their new life together, Sesshoumaru found that Rin was still surprising him. He though he knew her better.

If he was honest, and he was, even if he never said it aloud, he enjoyed Rin's surprises. Not only was she bright and intelligent, but she made well-informed suggestions on a wide range of issues he shared with her. She was also funny, though laughing at her jokes wasn't something he did, Sesshoumaru recognized her wit. And she was sexy. Not in the way that other women were blatantly so. Rin was sensuous. Her touch sent sparks though his body. Her smile stopped his heart. Her laugh caught his breath.

And she was made for mating. She matched him in everything he could ever dream for. Accepting, playful, and receptive, Rin was more lewd than he would have suspected her to become. But he wasn't complaining.

As much as they both enjoyed it, Rin was the one who had to hold back. Sesshoumaru made it clear that if she wanted sex, all she had to do was ask. Anytime, anywhere.

But it was Rin who knew she couldn't be satisfied with a quick rut behind the tree in the garden or in a random room in the house. If she was having sex, she wanted the whole workout. So she limited their bedroom activities to that; the bedroom.

The way Rin left Sesshoumaru, made him wonder if going to bed before the sun set was really such a bad thing.

He refrained. Knowing she would try to use sex to persuade him to make a positive decision for her request both excited and annoyed him. Rin may be obedient to him, but she was no puppet. As easily as she followed his orders, Rin could just as easily tug him by the same strings to influence his choices too.

So, it wasn't until after dinner that he stripped down and joined her while she bathed. Rin was already scrubbing her arms when he walked in.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she welcomed him and held out a hand so he would join her. "Shall I wash you?

"Let's finish you first."

Rin sat complacently on the wooden stool as Sesshoumaru took the washcloth from her and lightly scrubbed over her body. He lingered at her breasts and between her legs, but eventually moved onto rinsing her off and switching positions.

"Nee, Sesshoumaru-sama, have you thought more on what I asked? What do you think?" Rin straddled his legs as she washed his torso.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He knew Rin didn't want an answer right away as she slid the towel down to his belly.

"I know you don't want to," Rin said as she traced soapy circles on his skin. "But I don't really see why not. Do you not like your mother?"

"Not really." He pushed her hand lower.

"Did something happen?"

"Not really."

Rin stopped playing with his penis and looked up into his eyes. In them, there was a dull disinterest in the topic sitting beneath his casual attempt to lure her into sex. With a sigh, Rin decided she couldn't know all his secrets and problems from his centuries of history, but she didn't have centuries to be patient and learn about them all at his pace. But, at the same time, she didn't have to press him so urgently.

"I'm going to wash your back," Rin informed him after placing a sweet kiss to his mouth. "You have to let go."

She was already standing, but his hands were still on her hips where he held her from moving.

"I don't want to."

"I'll be quick."

Sesshoumaru grumbled as he let go. Rin was true to her word and washed him quickly, then unceremoniously dumped a bucket of water over him to rinse the soap away, before pulling him to the tub. He sat down first, then Rin settled into his lap, letting the steaming water calm them both.

Rin leaned back against Sesshoumaru as he ran his hands over her body. She was glad she was older, and finally had a fairly decent adult body, that way, she could enjoy the full spectrum of Sesshoumaru's attentions.

There were no words between them as Sesshoumaru's hands lightly teased and groped her. But when Rin started panting as she spread her legs, she looked up to her husband and mouthed the word, 'please.'

Sesshoumaru had always been careful with his claws when he handled Rin. Knowing that with one careless swipe she could be bleed out, and that worried him to no end. What Rin was asking for could mean playing with death.

"Rin."

"Please? I promise I won't move."

"We've been over this."

Rin pouted and squirmed. She bit her lip to stop herself from begging more; she knew he hated it. They had been over it. Sesshoumaru refused to finger her because he was concerned about tearing her apart. That just meant Rin had no quick release to her built up tension.

"Fine." Rin sat up.

Sesshoumaru sadly loosened his hold, thinking she was going to storm off in anger. It was to his surprise then, when Rin perched herself on the edge of the tub facing him and spread her legs. He watched, hypnotically, as she slid her own finder to her budding lips and slid it in. Her other hand gripped the wooden ledge she sat on and her legs spread further.

Her brightly shining eyes were focused on his face, but Sesshoumaru just stared where her finger slid between her wet folds. Rin had never touched herself by her own volition. On occasion, Sesshoumaru had instructed her to touch herself as he thrust into her, but this was the first time on her own terms.

Heat flushed to Sesshoumaru's already hard member and he was almost sorry that he couldn't satisfy Rin's wants. But then, he was watching her play with herself, so he wasn't losing out. At least, not in that moment.

Rin let out a moan as she inserted a second finger and Sesshoumaru swore the water level changed as he reacted to the sound. With a rush of water, Sesshoumaru stood and reached for Rin. She stared up at him, her fingers stilled.

"If you are sure."

Rin nodded.

"My way."

Rin nodded again. She pulled out and rinsed her fingers off before taking Sesshoumaru's hand and letting him help her out of the tub. Sesshoumaru dried her off first, making sure to wring out as much water from her thick hair as possible. Her hair was thicker than his fur and retained water like a sponge.

"Okay, okay, it's dry," Rin said impatiently as she dried him in return.

Sesshoumaru finally relented and pulled her to their bed. "You promise you'll be still."

"I promise," Rin swore as she laid on her back in the center of the bed. Nestling into Mokomoko that was already there, Rin pulled her feet to her hips to open herself to Sesshoumaru.

"You promised," Sesshoumaru reminded her as he held her waist with one hand as he slicked his other over her heated core.

True to her word, Rin didn't move. Her grip tightened on Mokomoko and her breathing hitched, but her body laid still as Sesshoumaru focused on his task. As Rin started to pulse around his inserted claw, Sesshoumaru's breathing grew labored. It was better than he imagined.

He moved cautiously, but as Rin continued to hold herself still, Sesshoumaru became more fervent. As he learned her, he curled carefully inside. She clenched her jaw and let out a moan. Her legs started to shake from the effort to keep still.

"I'm sorry," Sesshoumaru whispered and pulled his finger out to replace it with his erection. "Move, Rin."

She bucked against him wildly, letting her coiled tension free. Her legs wrapped around his waist and Rin clung to him.

Later, as they cuddled in bed, Rin laced her fingers with Sesshoumaru's and held them to her chest. She was afraid she was pushing Sesshoumaru too much. Being greedy would only give him reason to dislike her. He already gave her more than she expected in life. Feeling bad, but not wanting to voice an apology she didn't really mean, Rin curled his arms around her tighter and tried to let her exhaustion lull her to sleep.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I want to give you everything," Sesshoumaru spoke softly into her hair. "But I can't risk hurting you."

Shaking her head, Rin tried to brush away his need to apologize. He shouldn't be the one to say it. Everything was her fault; she should be the one to say sorry.

"If you give me time, I may be able to fulfill all you desires. But," Sesshoumaru wrapped around her in a hot, sweaty mess, "I'm scared."

Sesshoumaru wasn't scared of anything. Not her Sesshoumaru. Rin couldn't believe such a ludicrous statement.

"It's true," he replied to her silent skepticism. "I'm afraid of hurting you. Of losing you. Again. Permanently. I can't. I won't."

His sentences weren't fully formed, but the tightness in his voice revealed more than his words. Suddenly, his fear became very real to Rin and she felt ill for pushing him. Turning over, she wrapped her arms around him and cried. He smelled the salt and felt the hot tears as they slid across his chest.

Though they had promised to be happy, there were still the simple things of being in a relationship that showed that loving each other did not mean that there wouldn't also be hardships.

With soft strokes down her back, Sesshoumaru soothed Rin's sobs into an occasional sniffle until she finally fell asleep. For a while longer, Sesshoumaru contemplated the woman in his arms. They pretended every day that there was not a dark cloud looming in the back of their minds. Each day they had together was a blessing. But eventually, years down the line, they would have to wonder if it was still a blessing or if the tragedy of their differences would tear them apart.

Sesshoumaru held up a hand to inspect his claws in the darkness. For decades, he had kept them long; deadly in physicality even when not using a special attack. But he had to consider, now with his territory secure and rebellions had ceased within his ranks, just how pertinent would his claws be, given that he was armed with both Bakusaiga and a loyal army.

He slept as he pondered over his plan.

"What did you do?"

Rin stared at his hands the next night as she ate dinner. The day had been spent apart beyond their morning, and when they finally sat down so Rin could eat, she stared at Sesshoumaru's significantly shorter claws. They still protruded slightly from the ends of his fingers and were still lightly pointed, but nothing like she was used to seeing.

"I decided that there was a poor reason for keeping long claws if it meant denying my mate what she wants. We still have to be careful," he warned her.

"But," Rin ran her fingers over his shorn tips, "why?"

"I love you."

There was a little gasp from the side of the room where a line of Rin's servants sat. Their reaction to their Lord's blatant confession was ignored.

Reason, excuse, distraction; whatever it was, it made Rin smile and press a kiss to each of his abused fingers.

"We shouldn't waste your sacrifice," Rin purred.

"Eat your dinner first." Sesshoumaru coughed and hid his hands in his sleeves.

"But I'm hungry for something else."

"Food first, mate," Sesshoumaru ordered.

Rin opened her mouth and waited for Sesshoumaru to feed her a bite before taking the utensils from him and eating her fill.

Ignoring the twittering of the servants, Sesshoumaru hauled Rin up and out of the room as soon as she set her chopsticks down. The corridors to their rooms passed in a blur as Sesshoumaru half carried Rin through them. Once they got to their rooms, Rin helped Sesshoumaru remove his armor. Even though they lived in a guarded complex, Sesshoumaru donned his armor every day, ready for anything. Then Mokomoko and Bakusaiga were set aside.

Sesshoumaru then focused on unwrapping Rin from her many layers. He had hoped she would continue to wear her simple kimonos, but due to his rank, Rin's servants always dolled her up in pretty layers of protective silks. He pawed in irritation at her final layer and Rin had to bat his impatient hand away as he made the knot worse in his haste.

"Slow down, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin laughed. "Or I'll begin to suspect you're really excited."

"I am," Sesshoumaru growled as he leaned in, breathing hot air over her. To prove his point, he bit her ear as his hand snuck through the fold of her clothing to her inner folds. "Feels like I'm not the only one."

Rin's fingers fumbled with undoing the last tie and let her final layer fall to the floor. She followed the direction Sesshoumaru pushed her with his fingers and he helped her crawl backwards onto the bed.

For hours, they played with each other without worries. Sesshoumaru slicked his fingers deeply into her until she fell apart. Then he was repaid as Rin entertained him with her mouth and her own hands.

When they laid, Rin beneath Sesshoumaru, tied together in the cool-down of their mating, she thanked him.

"You don't have to thank me for this."

"But, it means a lot to me. You did something for my selfish wants. I won't make such silly requests anymore," Rin declared. "It was such a stupid thing to get angry over when you already give me so much."

"It is neither silly nor stupid. The solution was so simple that it could have been resolved long before it became a worry to us both." Sesshoumarus shifted on his arms to make sure he wasn't smothering his wife.

"What can I do for you in return, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"You're already doing it, Rin."

She pouted. They had sex whenever they wanted. It wasn't really a special way of repaying him.

"If you're dissatisfied, then you can do it again. Tonight."

Rin clenched around Sesshoumaru at the idea. But she still pressed him for a real exchange. "Surely, there's something."

Sesshoumaru rested his head beside hers as he thought. "There is something."

"Tell me?"

"I don't want to visit my mother until you are expecting our first child." Sesshoumaru stroked her side. "I didn't want to visit her too early because I think she'll try to separate us."

"Alright," Rin agreed. "I can do that."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. She was always willing for him, but he was somehow skeptical this time.

"I haven't had my period for over a month. So, give it some more time, but I already think you put a baby inside me," Rin replied with a sultry smile. "But I'm always willing to go a few more rounds, just to make sure."

"Really?"

This time, Sesshoumaru sounded excited. Which was strange for Rin to hear, but it had a nice ring to it.

"Ow! Not yet!" Rin yelped as Sesshoumaru moved suddenly, pulling as their locked sexes tugged painfully.

"Sorry," Sesshoumaru eased back down, sheepish that in his enthusiasm, he forgot that he was buried dog deep into her. His lips couldn't help but lift into a smile as he looked down at Rin. He repeated again in disbelief. "Really?"

"I can't be sure yet. But I think it's a strong possibility." Rin smiled back and petted his ears.

"Ah, don't do that, mate."

"Why not?" Rin pulled him down so she could lick and nibble around the shell of his ear.

"You're going to," he grunted and didn't have to say what was going to happen. Rin knew acutely what he meant.

"Ah!" She gasped as, instead of shrinking, he engorged inside her again. Clinging to him with arms and legs, Rin cried, "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He was already supporting her lower back and rocking them together. They panted in perfect synchrony. When Rin got close to the edge, but couldn't go over, Sesshoumaru slid his hand between them and helped her. As she stroked his ears in rhythm to her convulsions, Sesshoumaru came apart in her.

"I love you, Rin," Sesshoumaru chanted into her neck as he bit and kissed her, claiming her in all ways.

A few weeks later, Sesshoumaru dismounted from Ah-Un before helping Rin down.

"Now, this certainly is a surprise."

"Hello, Mother."

"Human Girl, are you caring my son's child?" The Lady Daiyoukai sniffed the air.

"Yes, I am," Rin reported to the stern faced lady.

"Wonderful!" She broke into a satisfied smirk. It wasn't a smile. She wouldn't smile until her grandson was in her arms the next year. But for now, she gestured for Rin to come closer. "How many times?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand the question," Rin confessed, wondering why they were whispering.

"How many times did you have to mate?"

"Have to? I don't know. I wasn't counting. But we did it even after we knew I was pregnant," Rin admitted.

"I like you," Mother praised Rin. "Give me lots of grandchildren to spoil."

"Yes, Mother," Rin turned to smile at Sesshoumaru. "I think, on that topic, my mate and I can make a compromise."

-The End-


End file.
